


Reminder

by silentdescant



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank needs to remember why he submits to Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

Frank shifts his weight and smirks at Gerard—totally fucking smug, the little shit—and Gerard circles around so Frank can't see his face. He's gonna wipe that fucking grin right off Frank's face, oh yes. He drags his fingernail up from the cleft of Frank's ass all the way to the nape of his neck, leaving a thin red line through the laughing jack-o-lantern's face.

"Fucking do it already," Frank murmurs, shuddering under Gerard's hand. Gerard grabs the back of Frank's neck and forces his head down.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do, motherfucker," he hisses. Frank doesn't struggle. He's such a contradiction; Gerard doesn't understand it. Sometimes he's completely down for Gerard, truly submissive, deep into that headspace, and Gerard knows Frank loves it. And then, sometimes Frank bites back and struggles and puts up a fight, and that's fun too; Gerard likes the challenge.

But then, once in a blue moon, Frank's like this. Gerard can see that he wants it, that he wants to be down and obedient. It's in how he moves, by instinct; how he reacts, like he just did to Gerard's hand, but it's like whatever filter Frank has between his brain and his mouth just disappears and there's some kind of mental block keeping him from submitting.

Gerard lets go of Frank's neck and Frank keeps his head bowed. His hands are twitching by his sides, though. Gerard stays out of Frank's sight, wondering how best to handle him tonight. It's not like when Frank fights him; that's Frank blatantly asking for punishment. Gerard isn't sure what this is.

"Kneel down," he says. Frank sways forward, but it's just for a second before he catches himself and remains on his feet. Gerard steps up right behind him and grabs a handful of Frank's hair to keep his head down. He rubs the rough denim of his jeans against Frank's ass.

"I said _kneel down_ ," he repeats, his voice dropping into a growl, his mouth right by Frank's ear. He puts pressure on Frank's head and Frank goes down immediately, falling gracefully to his knees. His hands even come up behind his back, left clasping his right wrist.

Gerard keeps a hold of Frank's hair, this time using it to pull Frank's head up. He moves around to Frank's front and stares down at him. "What are you doing, Frank? You want something from me, you gotta ask for it."

Frank's eyes go wide and he shakes his head slightly—as much as he can with Gerard's hand still fisted in his hair.

"Then you better fucking obey me."

Frank stares right back up at him. He drops his hands to his sides. "Why?"

Gerard lets go of him and walks away, to the other side of the room. It's a game, he knows it's a game, but he has no idea what Frank's after. He walks around the room in a wide circle around Frank, over to their toybox. Frank remains facing front—seriously, what the fuck? If he was fighting, he'd be _fighting_ , not this half-submission he's playing at now. Gerard keeps an eye on Frank and rifles through their toys by feel. His knuckles brush thick fabric and Gerard gets an idea. He pulls out the things he needs and goes back to Frank.

He kneels down behind Frank and Frank doesn't turn around to look. Good boy. He puts everything on the floor between his knees and reaches for Frank's shoulders. He pulls them back, so Frank's sitting up straight—when did he start slouching? Gerard should fucking beat him—and slides his hands slowly down Frank's arms to his wrists. Frank still doesn't resist. Gerard buckles their sturdiest set of cuffs around him but leaves Frank's hands free to move, for the moment.

The next thing he reaches for is the blindfold. It's black and heavy and it covers half of Frank's face, and Gerard knows he can't see out of it. He ties it tight around the back of Frank's head and Frank sways with Gerard's harsh movements.

"Why should I obey you?" he asks quietly. Gerard ignores him.

Next is the gag. Gerard buckles the strap over the loose ends of the blindfold, so it won't come undone if Frank moves too much. Then he takes Frank's hands and pulls him backwards, so Frank's leaning against Gerard's chest. Gerard lets him stay there for a few seconds—Frank rolls his shoulders and turns his head towards Gerard; he's obviously enjoying it—then he backs out from beneath Frank and lets Frank slide to the floor. He stretches Frank's arms to the bed and latches the cuffs around the foot of the bedframe.

He leans down over Frank but doesn't touch him. He whispers, right into Frank's ear, "Because I can control you."

Frank turns his head towards the feel of Gerard's breath and Gerard brushes his lips over the the part of Frank's cheek that isn't covered by the blindfold or the straps of the gag. He moves back to Frank's ear again.

"Because you want me to control you," he finishes. Gerard stands up abruptly and turns on their stereo. It doesn't take him long to find the right CD, something with a lot of repetitive beats. He slips it in and turns the volume up loud.

"Bye, Frankie," he says—somewhat smugly, he thinks. And rightly so, because when Gerard turns on the music, Frank shifts around on the floor, trying to search for him. Gerard sits down on the floor just out of Frank's reach, to watch. Frank panics for a second and he watches closely, fingers itching to take off that blindfold, give Frank something, but that's not the point of this. He watches as Frank shakes himself out of it and relaxes.

Gerard can practically see him slipping into subspace. He goes totally still, breathing deeply and steadily, and waits. Gerard doesn't move from his spot on the floor, either.

Gerard makes him last through the entire CD, and when it finishes he turns the stereo off. He feels Frank's attention shift but Frank doesn't move his head. Gerard kneels down beside him again.

He unlatches the cuffs first; Frank keeps his arms where they lay. Then the gag; Frank doesn't talk. Last is the blindfold, and Frank doesn't even open his eyes. Gerard sits by him for several quiet moments, wondering what Frank will do. It finally becomes clear that Frank isn't going to do _anything_ , so Gerard leans down and kisses him. He keeps it gentle, sweet, and Frank responds like he always does when he's down deep: he opens his mouth and completely gives over control.

When Gerard pulls back, he pulls Frank up with him. Frank starts to sway, disoriented, and Gerard holds him steady. Finally, Frank opens his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he says sincerely.

"This wasn't punishment," Gerard replies. It was to teach Frank something, yes, but it wasn't a punishment.

Frank nods and presses his body against Gerard's hands. He lowers his eyes for a moment, sighing with contentment, and then looks up at Gerard again. "Thank you."

Gerard smiles. "My pleasure."

  
 _fin_.


End file.
